falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightseer
| race = Alicorn | sex = Mare | faction = The Unity - former | family = | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = green | mane = green | coat = blackish green | magic aura = | accessories = Princess Lunas Remains | cutie mark = }} Nightseer was an Alicorn leading the Alicorns in Canterlot. She stood out from the other Alicorns by having a coat so dark green, it looked black. She partially resembled Nightmare Moon in appearance. Nightseer was working for Red Eye and the Goddess. Her most notable quality was the ability to turn blood into weapons using magic. History Background Nightseer was one of the alicorns used by Red Eye and the Goddess to try and infiltrate the S.P.P control tower at Neighvarro. After failing to gain entry to the control tower, she was sent to acquire the Black Book. Nightseer arrived In Canterlot, where was searching for the Black Book. At the time of Littlepip's adventure, she had been in Canterlot for so long that she was thinking and acting independently of the Goddess and the Unity Alicorns, though still working towards their goals. She wore the skeleton of Princess Luna as a form of grisly armor. She wore a necklace around her neck, with Luna's skull on it. Present Day Nightseer encountered Littlepip alone while she was in Canterlot, and has an advantage over her. She had Littlepip trapped, preparing to take the Black Book from her but was caught off guard when Littlepip used her telekinesis spell to stab her through the head, using Luna's skull. She died instantly and left the Canterlot Alicorns leaderless, leaving them to either returned to the rest of the Unity Alicorns, got dispatched to other parts of Equestria, or simply remained there and perish during Operation: Cauterize. Traits Appearance Nightseer was a Green Alicorn with a coat so dark it was almost ebony black. Her mane and tail waved in a non-existent wind, like Luna and Celestia's. She wore ghastly armor made of Luna's remains that only added to her fearsome visage. Personality Nightseer was a particularly malevolent alicorn, that viewed other ponies, besides alicorns, as inferior. She taunted Littlepip, confident in herself and her ability to overpower the unicorn mare and take the Black Book. She was also a capable leader, rising to take command of the alicorns in Canterlot, cut off from the rest of Unity. She was unconcerned about her own body and happily inflicted wounds upon herself to draw out blood and use it as a weapon. Abilities Nightseer was a particularly skilled telekinetic, capable of controlling and manipulating her own blood with her magic and fashioning it into sharp weapons. She also exhibited the power of truesight, being able to see Littlepip while she was invisible using a StealthBuck. Equipment Nightseer wore armor made from the skeleton of Princess Luna. Her wings were covered by Luna's wing bones, and she carried a saddlebag made from a pony's ribcage. She wore Luna's skull like a necklace. She also carried a dagger to inflict wounds on herself, so that she could draw blood to form blood blades. Her telekinesis, while not technically equipment, allows Nightseer to form sword-like equipment from blood using a special spell. Notes *Nightseer was in a covert relationship with Psalm, from Project Horizons. *Nightseer was the first Alicorn shown with a notably different colouration to the rest *She was a capable and cruel leader *She was also the first named Alicorn besides Celestia and Luna *Nightseer wore Luna's bones like armour *Nightseer gave herself self inflicted wounds to draw blood and make weapons from it Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Alicorns